Loves Lost, Reclaimed
by elven envy
Summary: I'm not good with summarys... To sum it up Dragonbaits been turned into stone and sent to earth with Alias, with no way back. Note: Time on Toril/Fearun are differant then earth. Eaxmple: 1000 years here = 100 on Toril.


Disclaimer: I donot own these characters nor the story. Anything i have said in this story is my own pure (yeah right) imagination. If you dissagree with anything here its not my fault and thereby you cannot sure me. Couldn't sue me any way cause i ain't got no moneys. hehehe.... oh btw... enjoy...  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A tall woman calmly walked through the streets of New York... her trench coat billowing in the summer breeze. She kept face down so all that was visible was her flame colored hair and her azure eyes haunted by memories.  
  
"Alias! There you are"  
  
The woman turned in the direction of the voice. She winced when she saw the man calling her... how much like Akabar he looked. Akabar... dead over a thousand years and she still lived, the curse of eternal life.  
  
"Hey Jhon." she nodded at the man walking towards her.  
  
"So your a Goth. At least you haven't died your hair yet." commenting on her black attire.  
  
She snorted "Bah... the color wont take." tossing her hair out of her eyes. "So you were looking for me?"  
  
"Yeah when you didn't show up for work the rest of us got worried."  
  
//Like moving furniture was a task worthy enough for a warrior//"I wasn't feeling well... decided to take the day off... sorry if I forgot to call" She turned away and started off back towards her apartment.  
  
"Wait" he called after her. "It's more then that isn't it?"  
  
//If only he knew//. She didn't say anything and continued on to her apartment... how much he looked like Akabar. Akabar, the one who treated her like a human even after he learned of her creation. Akabar, the one who gave his life to save the saurials from Moander. Akabar, the one she loved. She fumbled with the lock on her door for a minute then stumbled inside... it was an antique dealers paradise, her small apartment.  
  
Her swords and armor carelessly thrown in one corner. The magic all but gone from her enchanted fire blades. They served as a painful reminder to her of her adventuring days. With Olive, Dragonbait, Finder... and Akabar. There were small trinkets from other people... worth more then a king's ransom and in good condition. And an odd statue stood alone in a corner... posed as if ready to strike... its long tail wrapped around one strong leg. The sword held up high in one hand and its other three-fingered hand balled into a fist. She reached over and stroked its snout lovingly... visibly disappointed when nothing happened.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to live this way, Dragonbait. I'm still looking for a cure... Ill never give up until your free of this stone prison." she murmured to the statue.  
  
Alias sat down in a reclining chair and picked up the book on the table next to it. The imaginings of people these days gave her a doorway to her past, her world, and her life.  
  
She was almost swept away when a knock came to her door. Sighing, Alias got up and opened to door a crack to see who was out there.  
  
"Can I come in?" it was Jhon.  
  
She shut the door and undid the chain lock then opened it slightly before returning to her chair.  
  
"Whoa! You must be rich or something... where did you get all this stuff? I've never seen anything like it before"  
  
//That's because there isn't anything like it// "I collect the rare" she simply stated.  
  
How she wanted to tell him... but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Like she could just say, //"Hey I'm not really human and I'm not from this world. I'm a simulacrum created by evil beings and that statue is my brother turned to stone by a wizard"// yeah... real easy.  
  
Jhon turned to her.  
  
"We've been worried about you. Your never here," she started to object but he held up a hand "I don't mean at work... heck you almost always there. I mean you're never here. You're never really on this planet. Like now... as your gazing at that odd statue, you only faintly hear my words. And don't think we've never noticed the misty look you get in your eyes. You miss something don't you? And you think about it constantly."  
  
Startled, she only nodded.  
  
"Where is it you go, when your eyes go away like that? Who is it your dreams linger on?"  
  
He even sounded like Akabar, his voice and his words. It was too much for her, she saw him again... in the singing cave. Before they confrontented Moander. Olive was warning them about Akabar's blood being the seed.  
  
"Don't go Akabar... We'll find another way"  
  
Something went wrong... Akabar's face looked at her in confusion. "What? Who's Akabar?"  
  
Alias shook her head and looked around... She was back in her apartment in New York.  
  
"Huh? Oh no-one."  
  
"Your a terrible liar." He said. "Don't worry. You can tell me anything."  
  
She shook her head again "Just leave it alone."  
  
Sighing he started towards the door in frustration. Getting Alias to open up was like beating a brick wall with your bare fist.  
  
"Well if you ever want to talk about it, then just call me." He gave one glance at the statue and left.  
  
Alias picked up the book again and settled down to read it. Slowly she was swept away into the folds of pleasant memories.  
  
________________  
  
  
  
He stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged down the street. His mind wandering to what Alias said. //Akabar? Who is that?// He looked up at the building he stood in front of and sighed. The title stood out in colorful neon lights. //"The Melting Pot."// The building look like it was ready to fall apart on the out side but the interior was very well kept. It was his retreat from life. He quickly got drunk and proceeded to flirt with the chic sitting next to him who looked slightly like Alias. Her hair was a slightly different shade and her eyes were jade instead of blue but there was that same look of sadness in her eyes. She smiled slightly at his advances, even danced with him once or twice but made sure it went no further then that. She left an hour or so before the bar closed. Leaving him to look for entertainment else ware. When he finally left for his apartment, his mind was immediately flooded with the memory of what Alias said to him.  
  
Sighing, he stumbled through the door and collapsed onto the bed, trying to ignore the snoring coming from his roommate's room. After a few minutes of shifting about, he let himself be lead away into a peaceful slumber.  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
She slept in her clothes. Dreaming of Akabar again… of their times together, though they were few. Of how close they became before he died. Of the time he opened her door in Waterdeep while he thought she was sleeping. The feel of his hand stroking her cheek and smoothing her hair. Oh how she wanted to see his face when he did that. But she was afraid and never opened her eyes to gaze upon his handsome features and he left. The sound of knocking came to her through the haze of dreams and she shook herself awake. Alias stumbled out of bed. Not caring who was out there, she simply threw the door open and looked out through half closed eyes.  
  
"Thought I would have to get a sledge hammer to wake you up. It's nice to see you haven't changed…" the robed figure said. The voice was feminine and oddly familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" Alias asked.  
  
"See? I told the others you wouldn't recognize me or wouldn't care. After all, you never like us much. But they sent me cause we shared a love and because of that I understand you better" the woman lowered the hood of her robe and looked at Alias.  
  
"Zhara?" Alias' eyes teared up and she warmly hugged the other.  
  
"Well now… guess a thousand years or so CAN change a person. It's good to see you too, sister" Zhara said, warmly hugging Alias back.  
  
After a minute they broke the hug and Alias led Zhara into the apartment. Immediately, Zhara walked over to the statue and stroked the snout.  
  
"We've missed you Alias. After we got over the anger that Dragonbait got turned to stone because of you we realized that we really did care about you." Zhara said as she sat down on a couch.  
  
"I've missed you too, and my other 'sisters'. I am lonely on this planet." Alias said, "There is no one here who can understand the things I've been through. The life I had before I came here. I have to move every few years just so people don't get suspicious when I don't age"  
  
"Heh. Guess you have had it hard."  
  
"Well we could sit here and talk about the hardships we both have had or you could tell me why you're here." Alias said impatiently.  
  
"You always were one never to wait for information. Just like Elminster said. Well I might as well tell you. We had a reunion some years back and got to talking about you two. Took us ten years and the combined magic of Elminster and Khelben to find you. We want you back, and we may have found a way to cure Champion."  
  
Alias' spirit rose ten fold when she heard that. Dragonbait freed from his stone prison? Back on Toril? Things she had merely dreamed of and here Zhara was… offering a ride home, as it were. Back to the world where Akabar lived. Akabar. Jhon. Jhon had been her link to Akabar. It was because of him that she even bothered to work. How she missed Akabar and if she went home where there was no Jhon, she would feel the pain of Akabar's death all over again. The thought of losing Akabar, no matter what form he took, was took much for Alias to bear and even though going back to Toril would mean freeing Dragonbait, her spirits fell.  
  
"Can you give me some time to think it over?" Alias asked, surprising Zhara.  
  
"Of course, Alias. But I must warn you, the longer I stay the less potent my art becomes. And the less likely we'll ever get home."  
  
"I understand. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No. I hadn't planned to stay long."  
  
"You can stay here… I have to go to work right now. I'll be back later and then we can talk some more. God its good to see you again"  
  
They hugged once more and Alias got dressed in her work clothes. After showing Zhara where the food was, she left. Climbing onto her motorcycle, she drove over to her work place. //"Al's Furniture Movers"//  
  
"Ahh there you are. Late for work again, Alias? Ya know if you weren't my best mover, I'd have to fire you."  
  
"Sorry Alex. I had a visitor."  
  
"Right whatever. As long as you actually showed up today. And you look alive too unlike some people." Alex jerked his head at one groggy-looking person downing a glass of water and an Advil.  
  
It was Jhon. He looked hung over, his eyes were half close and lined with dark circles and he winced at every sound.  
  
"Rough night last night?" Alias asked cheerfully but kept her voice quite.  
  
"Yeah. Same old same old. Drinkin, dancing, chics and the sort." he winked then winced in slight pain.  
  
"Hey hey hey! We got a job to do people, converse on your lunch break!" Alex broke in before Alias could say anything to Jhon.  
  
She grumbled then hopped on the next truck going out. The morning passed quickly and Alias never got a chance to talk to Jhon about Zhara. At lunch break she went to talk to Jhon but the sound of the front door opening stopped her. She turned and sighed. Zhara stood at the front desk talking to Alex.  
  
"Whoa! You never told me you had a twin sister." Jhon punched her shoulder lightly and she winced in mock pain.  
  
Alex pointed at Alias and Zhara said something then walked over to the pair.  
  
"Alias, our time runs short. This place is effecting me more quickly then I had expected." She said quietly.  
  
"I know. It affected me just as fast when I first got here. I should have thought of that before."  
  
Jhon cleared his throat noisily and Alias rolled her eyes.  
  
"Zhara, this is Jhon. Jhon, this is my sister, Zhara."  
  
Zhara looked over Jhon in surprise. Obviously as startled at the similarity between him and Akabar as Alias had been. Jhon extended his hand and Zhara shook it with a strong but gently grip. Jhon pulled his hand away and cradled it, winking at Alias as he complained, "Sheesh with a grip like that you could break a mans wrist." Zhara looked at him in concern and he laughed, "I was just joking, don't worry. I'm fine"  
  
"Ok… well if you don't mind I would like to talk to my sister in private."  
  
"No problem. I'll just go back to eating" he shuffled back to his desk.  
  
"Now I see why you were hesitant about leaving. He is so much like Akabar" Zhara said looking at Jhon.  
  
"I would miss him if I were to go with you." Alias replied.  
  
"We could take him with us. One more person wouldn't be too much of a strain." Zhara offered.  
  
Alias looked hopeful then her gaze became sad again. "He has his own life here, I couldn't take him away from his family."  
  
"Talk to him. I can wait until tomorrow but no longer then that. Every minute my magic decreases, so hurry." with that Zhara turned and left.  
  
Alias sighed and looked over at Jhon. Sighing, an activity that she seemed to do a lot of as of late, she walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"You said that if I ever felt like talking about my problems that you would be willing to listen."  
  
Jhon looked at her, and then put down any food he was eating and swallowed what he had in his mouth.  
  
"Go on" he urged.  
  
Alias lowered her head… not looking at him as she spoke, "You were right when you said I was missing something. And that I thought about it constantly." She shook her head; "You have no idea how hard it is to tell you, knowing it's very unlikely that you would believe me."  
  
"Don't worry. You can tell me anything so long as it's the truth," he said.  
  
"I… I'm not from here and I've been away from home for a long time," Alias started then stopped. //This is way too hard for me… Zhara! She can explain it to him.// "I can't really explain it but Zhara might be able to… Would you come with me after work?"  
  
"Sure… I'm sure the bar wont miss me. Nor the floor next to the bar." he said, laughing slightly.  
  
She nodded and left. The rest of the day he tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't. A lump had formed in her throat and it would not go away. After work she waited by her motorcycle for him as he closed up the shop.  
  
When he saw the bike he whistled. "Harley Davidson… Good bike."  
  
She nodded but didn't say anything. Jhon sighed and got on the motorcycle behind her and wrapped his hands around her stomach to hold on. They zoomed off toward her apartment at top speed, stopping only at traffic lights.  
  
"Hey slow down! I think I lost my lunch back there!" he shouted into her ear and gasped when she jerked to a stop. He stumbled off the bike and kissed the ground.  
  
"C'mon. We don't have much time." She finally said and he carefully stood up.  
  
She was silent all the way up to her door even after she went in. Not really caring that he was there, she went over to the stone Dragonbait and stroked the cold snout.  
  
"Don't worry Alias. We'll free him" Zhara said from behind her.  
  
"Free who?" Jhon said.  
  
Zhara whirled around in surprise to see Jhon looking at them weirdly.  
  
"Why is he here? Did you tell him?" Zhara asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell him… its too hard for me. I brought him here because I hoped you could tell him or show him," Alias said quietly.  
  
"I see," Zhara said to Alias then looked at Jhon, "You may want to sit down. This will be difficult for you to believe and I don't want you fainting onto the floor in the middle of our story."  
  
"Uh huh. Ok, fine. Whatever you say ma'am" He sat down on the nearest couch and waited patiently.  
  
Zhara nodded and said, "Alias and I aren't from here… She's right… it would be easier if I showed you where we are from"  
  
Alias looked at Zhara and said something that Jhon couldn't understand, Zhara nodded and the stood side-by-side facing him. When Alias started to sing, Jhon looked up in complete surprise, he had never heard Alias sing before and certainly he had never heard this tune before. It washed over him, relaxing him. Zhara joined in a few minutes later and their voices blended perfectly. The lyrics were in a language Jhon had never heard before but they still worked on him. He smelled something that hadn't been there before. It was the smell of the forest. The scent of trees and they're blossoms. He looked around in surprise; the only traces of the apartment were the couch he was sitting on and the Stone statue. Only it wasn't a statue anymore. Color slowly crept up from its claw feet and it relaxed, putting its arm down and sheathing the sword. There were four other people there. Another lizard-like creature, a man with grayed hair and rich clothing, a small child with no shoes and hairy feet and a man who looked just like Jhon. The only differences were his clothes, three blue dots on his forehead and a blue gem in his ear. The scene changed but the people stayed. The trees turned into buildings made of brick and the grass became dirt roads. The song changed again and the scene did too. They now were in a lavish house… There was a portrait on the wall of the older man as well as a few others of people who could be his twins. Alias stopped singing and looked at the astonished Jhon.  
  
"This is my home, Wyvernspur Keep in Immersea. Well it was my home…" Alias explained before joining the song again.  
  
The scene changed a few times; a hill near a cave, a valley filled with lizard-like creatures, another city, this one with an ivory tower and a lake. The song stopped abruptly and the images vanished… they were back in the apartment and the statue was a statue again.  
  
Jhon worked his jaw before speaking, "Where are those places?"  
  
"Toril, our home planet. The person who looked like you is named Akabar" Zhara said.  
  
"Akabar? That's the name you said last night Alias," Jhon said.  
  
"Yes. You remind me of him. He died in that valley a thousand years ago." Alias answered.  
  
Jhon's jaw dropped, "A thousand years? That's… a long time. But after what I just saw, I'd be willing to believe anything"  
  
Alias sighed in obvious relief, "I knew Zhara could make you understand."  
  
"I said I'd be willing to believe, I never said anything about understanding. I have a lot of questions."  
  
Zhara nodded at him, "Continue."  
  
"First, Who is that statue? Second, Why are you here instead of there?" He asked.  
  
"That's it?" Zhara asked in surprise.  
  
"Answer those first." was all he said.  
  
"Ok. The statue is our brother, Dragonbait. He was turned into stone when Alias got sent here. She's here because of a battle long ago… a battle against an evil wizard. The wizard cast a petrifaction spell of Dragonbait and sent him here. Alias grabbed Dragonbait's arm before he disappeared and ended up here with him. That was over a thousand years ago." Zhara explained.  
  
"And you're just now coming here to get them back" Jhon asked after a few minutes of digesting this information.  
  
"Well, as in any other family, we didn't exactly get along well. Ten years ago the rest of the family got together but it felt empty without Alias and our brother. Took us all this time to find her and they sent me. But she's hesitant about leaving and that why you're here."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You see Alias and me loved Akabar and it hurt us badly when he died. She cares about you. Not just because of your resemblance to Akabar, there are other reasons, I'm sure." Zhara looked at Alias and she nodded.  
  
"I can take it from here. Jhon, we showed you these things because I want you to come with us. You don't have to tell us now however the longer we wait the less likely it is to get home." Alias said quietly.  
  
Jhon's mind kept thinking about the images he saw. iIncredibly beautiful, and peaceful/i…he thought. "Exactly what type of clothes should I pack?"  
  
Alias smiled slightly, "We'll get you some clothes there. But you can wear jeans and a shirt for the trip. We should rest before we go. You can stay here tonight."  
  
Alias never looked happier, as she packed her black trench coat and boots in a small bag and picked up her armor. She made sure the chain links weren't rusted and checked a pair of deerskin pants, mending a rip in the seam. Setting everything aside, she started talking to Zhara in another language. Jhon settled down on the couch and picked up a book. Soon the sound of snoring broke into the sister's conversation and they looked at the couch. Jhon was fast asleep. They adjourned to Alias's bedroom and quickly joined him in the arms of a peaceful slumber.  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
The next morning, Alias finished packing then talked to Zhara some more before waking Jhon. She shook his shoulder gently at first but when he refused to open his eyes she had to take drastic measures.  
  
"DANG WOMAN! That was cold!" he complained as he toweled his face.  
  
When his face was dry enough he opened his eyes and looked at Alias. His eyes widened when he saw her attire. She wore a chain mail shirt split wide open, a metal girdle with a gem in the mouth of a lion, a spiked collar and red velvet cape, deerskin pants open on the sides and laced up. Knee-high boots with the hilt of a dagger peeking out of the top and a sword was strapped to waist.  
  
"That's what they wear on Toril?" Jhon asked, unable to remove his gaze from her.  
  
"No not really. My mother got these for me and they kinda stuck." Alias replied, saying the word "mother" like it was a curse.  
  
"You northern barbarians and your immodest clothing. The robes of my faith are much more suiting for a women." Zhara said, donning a robe with the symbol of Tymora, the Lady Luck.  
  
Alias rolled her eyes then laughed and soon Zhara joined in. Jhon simply shook his head in confusion then cleared his throat impatiently.  
  
"Right. Alias are you ready?" Alias nodded and Zhara asked Jhon the same question, he muttered an affirmative and they stood close to the stone Dragonbait. Alias wrapped a hand around his cold arm and held out her other hand for Zhara's. Her pack securely tied to her back. Jhon took Zhara's hand and waited. Zhara started to sing and Alias joined in. The sensations from the night before returned only this time they seemed more real. The world around them faded and they soon stood behind a great house. Alias gasped and looked at her arm, wincing in slight pain as a blue pattern snaked its way across her right arm. Zhara gritted her teeth as its duplicate grew on her own flesh.  
  
"What is that?" Jhon asked, peering at the azure tattoo now on Alias' arm.  
  
Alias didn't have time to answer as a woman rushed out of the house. She was identical to Alias and Zhara except she was dressed in a green gown and her hair was more of a bluish red. She hugged Zhara first then Alias and stroked the statues snout.  
  
"You made it! Oh how much we've missed you. Elminster and Khelben keep complaining that it took you so long to get back." the woman said.  
  
"Its good to be home, Cat. How long has it really been here? Zhara kept explaining things in Terralian time so I'm not really sure how long I've been gone." Alias asked.  
  
"Oh I'd say about 100 winters since Akabar died so that be what, 95 summers since you were sent away? Took us five years to find you and we sent Zhara 1 hour ago. Still a long time." the woman called Cat replied.  
  
"Wow… 95 summers? So you're a grand mother now. Is Giogi still alive?"  
  
"Thankfully yes. The Wyvernspur has the gift of longevity. He isn't even senile yet!" Cat said.  
  
"Ok. I'd hate to interrupt the family reunion but who is Giogi, Elminster, and Khelben and what is the Wyvernspur?" Jhon interrupted.  
  
Cat saw Jhon for the first time and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Akabar?"  
  
Alias sighed. "No. Cat, this is Jhon. He's from Terra. Jhon, this is one of my sisters, Cat Wyvernspur. Lady of the Keep."  
  
Jhon bowed to Cat formally.  
  
"Hey don't forget about ME!" Came a male voice and the older man from the image appeared out of thin air, completely surprising Jhon.  
  
"Finder! Your Alive!!" Alias shouted joyfully and nearly leaped toward him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Of course I'm alive. Oh no wait. You weren't here when I decided to show my face again," Finder said, "You look well, Alias."  
  
Zhara greeted Finder then posed a question of utmost importance, "Are we going to stand out here all day or are we allowed to go inside?"  
  
Finder muttered something and pointed a finger at the stone Dragonbait, it disappeared and they went inside the mansion. Over an hour went by and Jhon had seen at least 10 other women who looked exactly like Alias. The only differences were the hair, skin and eye color. A small child soon joined them, at least she looked like a child, but Jhon soon learned that she was of a race called Halflings. She had a quick wit and a good sense of humor. As each minute passed, Alias' voice changed, became more musical and lilting with a lightness to it. The Wyvernspur family conversed well into the night before the halfling mentioned something about rest.  
  
"Alias has had a long day and her friend must be tired as well, perhaps we can finish this reunion tomorrow?" Olive, for that was her name, said.  
  
Alias stifled a yawn and nodded her head; "I haven't been here in a while so could someone else show Jhon to an empty room?"  
  
One of Alias' sisters, a woman named Niali, offered to guide Jhon to a guest room and Alias soon retired to her old room, thankful that they hadn't removed anything. She climbed into her bed and quickly fell asleep, finally home, where she belonged.  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
//Authors notes: This is my first clean fanfi. well its clean sofar. i may have been a bit vauge here and there or may have forgotten a few things. if you've gotten this far then you've read it. i apreaciate your time. comments are welcome. thank you.// 


End file.
